


Pioneer

by were_lemur



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Amanda prepares to leave for Vulcan, she reflects on her pioneering ancestry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pioneer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 33

Amanda Grayson's uncountable-times-great grandparents had come to America as part of one of the first European settlements on the continent. Slightly more recent ancestors had joined the country's westward expansion. Her great-grandmother had been one of the first babies born on a space station, and later joined one of the earliest extrasolar colonies.

Amanda was certain that every one of her pioneering ancestors had been warned by well-meaning loved ones of the dangers and hardships they might face in their new home. As she packed to leave for Vulcan, she was profoundly grateful that she had their examples to follow.


End file.
